Des âmes maudites
by kocylender
Summary: Vous allez découvrir le destin tragique des jumeaux/Gémeaux de Saint Seiya.


fanfics va vous montrer pourquoi les frères jumeaux sont maudits . J'ai faits une pierre de coups. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je suis méchante, méchante, méchante. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA

**Des âmes maudites**

Une âme sortie du Cocyte, poursuivie par des spectres jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer. Une âme qui était vouée à disparaître. Mais tout à coup un corps, fébrile, sur le point de mourir, de voir son essence rejoindre le paradis, ou bien l'enfer, se voit la possibilité de renaître. Mais cette renaissance peut apporter le malheur. Ce corps meurtrit renaît, voit sa véritable essence dévoré par une âme torturée, meurtrière. Sans aucune compassion, ni même de justice. Juste soif de vengeance, d'amour pour le mal et la terreur. Une âme qui ne souhaite que le mal et qui est prête à tout pour assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières. Une âme faible dans un corps faible. Aurait-il échoué ? Non, il ne devait pas. Par sa simple volonté, les membres douloureux se redressent, les muscles firent un effort, puis un autre. Le corps bouge de lui-même, enfin il se sent peut être pas puissant comme auparavant, mais libre. Libre de sentir la puanteur de la ville, libre d'entendre les gens ivres chanter dans des bars et de pouvoir sentir un corps commençant à lui appartenir.

Plusieurs jours sont passés, les blessures se referment, le corps devient de plus en plus fort et l'envie aussi. Celle de pouvoir tenir dans ses bras, la vie d'un homme s'échapper de son corps, celui de sentir le dernier souffle de son opposant, celui de voir la terreur sur le visage de sa victime. Un rire, sinistre s'échappa de la gorge de se corps qui n'est pas le sien, du corps qu'il a dérobé à cette âme innocente.

Un autre soir dans une ruelle, aspirant l'âme de ses victimes. Il ne sait pas comment cela est possible, mais il y arrive. Reprendre des forces, devenir plus fort, devenir plus terrible, de venir le mal. C'est ce qu'il cherchait. Que tous le craignent, c'était sa devise dans son ancienne vie, et elle l'est encore dans celle-ci. Un rire, diabolique s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme pour se répandre comme un écho au vent dans toute la ville. Des fenêtres qui se ferment, des hommes et des femmes apeurés, cloitrés dans leur demeure. L'homme, voleur de corps, d'âme, marche dans cette ville terrifiée, comme un conquérant, marchant dans une ville qu'il à prit en otage. _« La peur, la sentir, comme c'est plaisant, la voir sur le visage de mes victimes, c'est si réjouissant, de la sentir dans leur cœur, c'est si amusant. De prendre une vie, c'est si jouissif. » _

Trop de trace, trop de preuve, trop de bruit et de murmure. Le démon doit partir. Car ils veulent se rebeller. Laissons leur cette impression de liberté, pour la briser ensuite. Juste un an, deux ans, trois ans qui passe. _« Le démon et partit, le démon n'est plus là. Quelle joie ! »_. Mais un soir de pleine lune, le démon refait des victimes, le démon se nourrit de la peur de la population. _« Le démon est plus puissant. Personne ne peut l'arrêter. Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. »_ Le rire, ce même rire qui avait été porté par le vent trois ans auparavant refait surface. Le rire du démon. Tous se cloîtrent dans leur demeure. Tous apeuré, n'ose sortir. Sauf un chevalier. Un chevalier d'une couleur flamboyante, un chevalier qui illumine de sa présence la ville comme le soleil. Un chevalier d'or. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui des gémeaux. Un chevalier puissant, pouvant anéantir les étoiles, pouvant les toucher du bout des doigts. Un chevalier que l'on appel demi-dieu. _« Il est venu pour nous sauver. Il est venu détruire le démon. »_ Mais ils restent dans leur demeure attendant que le sauveur finisse son travail. _« Il ne faut surtout pas le déranger. »_

Aucune chance, il faut se cacher. Attendre le bon moment pour agir. Il me voit, il me soupçonne. Il sait que sait moi. Mais je sais, sans preuve, il ne peut rien faire. Comme je ne fais rien, il ne peut rien contre moi. Je suis tout puissant. Cette pulsion encore. Celle qui me dévore depuis ma naissance, cette envie de meurtre, de sang, de souffrance. Agir, cette soif qui dévore mon âme, mon corps et mon sang. La faim, faim de sang, faim de peur. Le plaisir_. « Elle, oui, elle. La prochaine. Cette chevelure. Elle qui est proche de ce chevalier. Elle. Voir son visage plein de souffrance, de peur. L'entendre supplier. La salir. Oui, la salir. Faire en sorte de le faire souffrir. Que c'est jouissif. »_

_« Nuit, celle qui m'a toujours protégé. Je la vois. »_ S'approchant petit à petit, enlève la jeune femme. Entendre des petits cris de désespoir. Sentir son corps se débattre. Voir son visage exprimer la souffrance, la douleur, la peur. Oui cette expression qui le remplit de bonheur. Un cri animal. Celui de la jouissance. Puis l'abandon du corps nu dans cette ruelle. La laissant mourir. Mourir de peur, de froid, la laisser en évidence. Le corps d'emprunt se remémorant de se débat. De se corps en offrande. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer. Pourquoi ne pas jouir, comme il l'avait fait en elle. Avec d'autres. Cela pouvait être marrant. Le membre se dressant, il se caresse, se souvenant de chaque minute, de chaque moment de plaisir qu'il avait passé. _« Que c'était bon. »_ Encore un rire diabolique qui s'échappe et qui devient un râle rauque, répugnant.

Encore, la peur, mais pas de victime, seulement lui. Peur d'être découvert, peur de se voir retourner au Cocyte. Elle. La tuer. Tuer pour ne plus parler. La colère monte. Mais il ne peut l'approcher. Il est là. L'homme proche des dieux. L'homme rayonnant dans son armure. Il la protège. Trouver un moyen. Un mois, deux mois, trois mois, cinq mois. Enceinte. Elle est enceinte. Pourquoi la tuer. Il serait préférable d'attendre. De faire subir la même chose à cette femme plus tard. Ainsi qu'à ses enfants. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de preuve, pas de souvenir. Pas de survivant.

Quatre mois passent. Elle peut accoucher à tout moment. Mais il est encore là, près d'elle. _« Je dois attaquer ce soir._ L'attirer dans un piège. Elle y tombe, trop facilement. _« Non cette salope m'a piégé. Cette salope va me le payer. Mais il me broie. Me torture. Ce n'est que du plaisir. C'est un démon. Il aime me faire souffrir. Salopard. Je vais te tuer. Mon âme, elle s'échappe. Je ne veux pas repartir. Je vais, je veux. Une brèche dans son armure. Je m'y engouffre. Piège. Je suis piégé. Je te maudis. Je vous maudis. Le néant. »_ Une âme noir entourant l'armure l'assombrit et la ternit. Pour l'éternité la maudissant à jamais, laissant le détenteur de l'armure assouvir sa part d'ombre, la plus noir, s'emparant de son cœur et de son corps.

Un cri de douleur, la jeune femme qui pleure. L'enfant arrive. Une terrible épreuve. Elle ne veut pas donner naissance. Elle ne veut pas. Elle veut les tuer. Ou mourir pour ne pas le voir. Un enfant, puis deux. Non trois. Deux petits garçons et une petite fille. La femme meurt. Des larmes coulent sur la joue du chevalier. La fille est emmenée dans un orphelinat. Les jumeaux seront dans les ordres de la chevalerie. L'un pourra devenir chevalier, l'autre restera son ombre. L'un se nommera Aspros et l'autre Deuteros. Frère de sang, frère de combat, frère de terreur, frère maudit devant mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

Des siècles plus tard, le même scénario, mais avec leur petit neveu. Le petit fils de leur sœur. Voué à cette vie de mort, de solitude et de souffrance, n'ayant pas le droit à un repos éternel. Doivent expier le crime de leur ainé. Saga et Kanon naissent et deviennent à leur tour maudit. Et mourir et leur seule libération pour mettre un terme à leur supplice. Mourir sans descendance. Mourir avec souffrance. Mourir avec cette soif de meurtre et de vengeance.

**Fin**

Ne pas taper, je ne suis pas responsable. Merci de mettre des commentaires.


End file.
